Holy Cleansing
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Hansel and Gretel along with their companions Ben and Edward are called back to Augsburg, when a spate of killings and many of the towns women are taken in the dead of night. There is a new evil in town and Katja has been hunting it for ten years, can the Witch Hunter's trust her and can Katja work along side them to stop the killings? Eventually Hansel X OC
1. Back to Augsburg

_The fog bank rolled round the edges of the town, the forest surrounding it already thick with fog. The town was asleep so none were around to see the shadow move through the fog. It moved quickly and silently seeking new prey, bringing a cold like the grim hand of death with it._

**Hansel**

We were back in the shit hole of a town, Augsburg. Ben had received word that something had come back to Augsburg and was killing people in the dead of night. I wasn't sure it was a witch, but it needed killing so all four of us, me, Gretel, Ben and Edward the troll my dear sister had picked up, were back again. The towns folk looked on nervously as Edward strolled along with us as we went to meet Mayor Engleman.

"Ah Hansel and Gretel at last you're here! Five! Five of my people dead already, yet no sightings of a witch. She is fast, and stalks in the night. Just last night, Ingrid was taken from her bed, her husband Otto's neck snapped. Her body hasn't been found." Engleman looked pale and sickly, like he could have a heart attack at any moment.

"What makes you think its witches?" Gretel asked.

"Who cares it need killing, so we'll kill it." I said hefting my gun onto my shoulder.

"I think Gretel's right, I've never heard of a witch doing anything like this." Ben stated. I sighed, sometimes my sister could really grate on me. But she was my sister and if she wanted proof of what we were dealing with then we would get it.

"Ok, where are most of the takings happening?"

"On the east side of the town, the witch seems to be working her way in."

We found ourselves that night stationed in two of the empty homes that had been attacked. Ben with me and Gretel with Edward. He had become somewhat of a guardian to my sister, at least I knew she was safe even if she wasn't with me.

I noticed before Ben, it had to be past one o'clock a fog rolled in. Creeping along the floor coming from the forest. I whistled low and nodded outside. Ben looked his eyes going wide as he watched the fog spread sticking low to the ground. I pulled up my gun sighting along it looking for whatever was going to come out of the forest. I saw Gretel with her crossbow at the ready. I nodded to her and walked out into the open. I kept to a crouch searching, trying to find the creature, whatever it may be.

The first I knew that something had gotten past us was a gunshot further in the town. I took off at a run, Ben hot on my heels. A cold creeped into my skin and I slowed, it had to be nearby.

"MOVE!" A woman screamed as she barrelled into me. I caught her arm before she could get away. She struck out hitting me in the face and I let go of her. Ben sighted down his gun, I didn't think she was a witch, she had a gun in her hand. Before I could tell Ben to stop he fired, but she was already jumping, twisting her body and clearing Ben, just before running off in to the receding fog.

"Hansel!" Gretel ran round the corner seeing us. "Did you get it?"

"No, but she came from that house." I pointed to the house the woman had come out of. "She was no witch, she carried a gun as well." Gretel gave me the I told you so look and I shook my head moving towards the house. I kicked the door a side and stepped in gun raised. A woman lay bloodied on the floor, her husband cradling her head.

"What happened?" Gretel moved in, she had always been more compassionate than I had.

"I don't know, my wife Gertrud, she screamed and by the time I got down…." He choked the words out. "The witch she ran off through the door."

There would be no more takings tonight so we headed back to the Inn. Ben fell asleep straight away, but Gretel and I stayed awake, discussing possibilities.

"Did you get a good look at her?"

"No I was more concerned with the fist flying at my face. But unless she's a grand witch, I doubt she is one. And I've never heard of a witch with a gun have you?"

"No you're right, then there's also the fact that witches take children, not adult females. And that woman tonight had her throat ripped out. I don't think this is a witch we are dealing with."

"Only way to find out is to capture her." I smiled. This would be fun.

We stayed on the streets the next night, searching going from home to home. We would catch this woman tonight. The minutes were ticking by and dawn could only be an hour away, I was beginning to wonder if we had scared her off last night, after all we were the famous Hansel and Gretel witch hunters extraordinaire.

"Hansel!" Or maybe not, Gretel was nearby I ran round the corner she was struggling with the woman on the floor, the fog dissipating. I saw further down the street…a shadow, but my attention turned back to Gretel as the woman pistol whipped my sister and made to run only to be trapped in the vice like arms of Edward. It didn't stop her from kicking and thrashing, screaming blue murder. I helped Gretel to her feet as Ben raced on to the street with us.

"Let me go! You idiots! He'll kill again! I almost had him!" I walked closer to her as she continued to thrash in Edwards arms.

"Who'll get away? I only see you." She screamed in response and kicked out hitting me in the face. "Bitch." I growled spitting out blood.

"Come on Edward we'll take her to the jail see if we can't calm her down." Gretel motioned Edward on as we walked to the jail.

It had been a long night most of it spent with the woman hurling abuse at us. She was the same height as my sister, with raven black hair braided down her back. She wore all black and as Gretel patted her down for weapons we discovered it helped conceal many weapons, plenty of blades made of pure silver, sheathed in the same black as her outfit. When she had calmed she sat glaring at me her grey eyes like a thunderous storm.

"Brilliant, simply marvellous. You've caught the witch, we shall burn her tomorrow morning." Engleman said clapping his hands delighted as he looked in at the woman. She laughed humourlessly and stood walking to the back of the cell.

"You think capturing me and burning me at the stake will stop the killings? This is only the beginning."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked moving to the cell doors Gretel by his side.

"If you're not the only one we will catch the rest and kill them too." I had thought Gretel didn't think she was a witch, perhaps she'd changed her mind.

"Before you stands Gretel, the great witch hunter…" Engleman began, but before he could finish the woman started to clap.

"Well, well, well." She bowed theatrically a malicious smile on her face as she rose. "The greatest witch hunters the world has ever seen. You may excel in hunting witches, but this is no witch, nor am I."

"Then do tell, what are you?" Gretel asked.

"I am like you, a hunter, but unlike you I do not hunt witches, but night stalkers…vampires and werewolves. And what stalks this town is no mere vampire, but a Master vampire and last night was the closest I'd got to killing the damned thing and now he is free to kill again, because I am locked in here." She growled hate dripping from her every word.

"Keep your lies to yourself witch! You'll burn and that shall be the end of it."


	2. 10 Years Ago

**Katja**

I was stood in the forest waiting patiently. Valentin would strike again, he had taken a keen interest in this town and when he found a town he liked, he did not stop till the women were his, till the men were all dead and death was all that could be found. As my mind often did when I was waiting, it began to wonder, to wonder back to how it all began.

_10 years earlier_

I'd run away again. I always did, mother and father did not approve of Klaus and now he had left me to appease them. But as my father is the Mayor and my mother the daughter of the richest man in the town everybody wanted to appease them. So when Klaus had come to me and ended us I had ran. I ran into the forest and screamed my anger, my hurt to the skies. I wished them all dead, that they should know my pain. But of course as time ticked by my anger dissolved somewhat, I didn't want them dead, never would I want that, but I just wanted to be left to do things my own way. The sun had set hours ago and by now my parents would be sufficiently worried. The first I knew something was wrong was as I saw the smoke and heard the distant screams further into the town. I had to get to my father, he would protect us, he would save the town from whoever was attacking the it.

I slowed as I approached my home, the door was hanging by its hinges. I should have run away again, but instead I stepped inside. No one was downstairs, I kept trying to call out but my voice stuck every time. I climbed the stairs and saw the blood trail to my bedroom. Breathing deeply and with my heart thudding painfully in my chest I stepped inside. My room itself was left untouched except for the horror that laid on my bed. It was Klaus's headless body and in his hand laid a single red rose. I felt sick and turned hearing something in my parents room. Father was alive, I had to believe it.

What I found was some demonic creature, my father laid on the floor his eyes open, unblinking and lifeless. And in the arms of the creature was my mother, the creatures mouth closed around her neck. Before I could stop myself I was screaming and the creatures eyes flickered up to my own. I did what I always did, I ran. Twisting from the room and running for the stairs. I ran down and out in to the streets.

"Katja…." It called my name. "Dear sweet Katja." I turned looking back, where was it, it had to be close. As I turned back round I ran straight into it, its arm closing around me.

"What are you?" I choked out in my fear.

"I am Valentin…I am a vampire." I screamed and thrashed against him. "Don't be afraid, I killed them all, all for you." He stroked the side of my face.

"I…I…never wanted them dead…my family…" My tears took over as a sob escaped me. "Kill me." If I had caused the death of my family, of the people of my home, then I deserved to die.

"Oh no, my precious, you will join me." His head reared back his extended canines glinting in the moonlight and he struck piercing my neck. I didn't see who did it but I heard the shot and then darkness took me.

I awoke to water being poured on to me followed by a blinding, white hot pain. I screamed.

"You're going to be ok, I got to you in time." In response I merely screamed again. "Shush, it'll be over soon, got to cleanse it before it's too late and he controls you." The pain was less now and I merely whimpered opening my eyes and looking up at the grizzled man who poured a canteen of water on to my neck. "See not so bad now, holy water cleanses the wound of the impurity that blood sucker transferred when he bit you."

"Who are you?" I managed to get out.

"Names Heinrich, I'm a vampire hunter." His head lowered. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to save your town, but at least I saved one life, yours." Tears came again.

"Should have let me die." He looked at me questioningly. "He killed them all because I said I wanted them dead. A silly row over a boy, got my family killed."

"No that blood sucker was using you as an excuse to kill them, he would have done it any way."

"He said I would join him." Heinrich looked at me long and hard.

"Not today." He finally said. "Not today not ever." There was anger in his voice, a fury in his eyes.

"I have nothing with me, but in the vault, there is money and plenty of it. I can pay, I'll pay you to kill Valentin." He looked at me angrily, but I had made my decision this vampire needed to be killed, I was not capable of it, but this man killed them for a living.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You were hunting him! I am merely offering to pay you for his death!"

"No, but I will show you how to kill him, to kill the vampires."

**Present**

And that was how I began my life as a hunter, though I had spent many years with Heinrich as his companion, he too was now gone, killed by Valentin. I shook myself from my thoughts as I saw the fog seeping in. Tonight I would kill Valentin, I almost had him last night, but that idiot grabbed me and he escaped. But not tonight, tonight I would end this.

I moved off into the town of Augsburg, I knew roughly which home he would strike next. I watched and waited patiently the night was almost to an end when I saw him, his flickering shadow. I smiled I had picked the right house. I unsheathed a silver kukri and moved silently into the house. The woman, his victim for tonight stood swaying on the spot as he approached her. Without a second thought I threw the kukri with deadly accuracy, but Valentin moved and the blade struck his shoulder. He hissed grabbing the blade and throwing it to the floor. I grabbed another and made for my gun, but he was lightning quick and past me as the woman came to and screamed. I wasted no time and followed him only to be tackled to the floor by some other woman. We fought on the floor as she screamed a man's name.

"Hansel!" I didn't care to find out who Hansel was. I could see Valentin at the end of the street watching with glee. My hand closed round my gun and I stuck the woman in the face as I scrambled to my feet I was caught in two huge arms, the arms of a troll. I screamed and thrashed anger rolling through me.

"Let me go! You idiots! He'll kill again! I almost had him!" The man that must be Hansel moved closer looking me up and down.

"Who'll get away? I only see you." I screamed at his ignorance and stupidity kicking him in the face. "Bitch." He growled spitting blood on the floor, he was the man that had grabbed me last night.

"Come on Edward we'll take her to the jail see if we can't calm her down." The woman motioned to the troll and I was escorted to the jail. Hansel had grabbed my legs and the troll Edward my arms as the woman patted me down and took all my weapons including the dagger that was down between my breasts. They tossed me into a cell were I paced relentlessly back and forth, there had to be a way out. I had been so close to killing Valentin after ten long years. I finally sat, a sense of defeat settling in. Hansel watched me as if I was about to pounce and kill them all so I settled my eyes on him watching him as he watched me his sky blue eyes boring into me.

"Brilliant, simply marvellous. You've caught the witch, we shall burn her tomorrow morning." A short portly man said clapping his hands delighted as he looked in on me. All I could do was laugh, what morons. I stood and walked to the far corner of the cell. I chose my words carefully.

"You think capturing me and burning me at the stake will stop the killings? This is only the beginning." The younger man that was with Hansel moved to the cell door.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you're not the only one we will catch the rest and kill them too." The woman said standing by him I simply laughed again.

"Before you stands Gretel, the great witch hunter…" Ah Hansel and Gretel, I should have known I clapped and moved away from my corner.

"Well, well, well." I bowed theatrically a malicious smile on my face. "The greatest witch hunters the world has ever seen. You may excel in hunting witches, but this is no witch, nor am I."

"Then do tell, what are you?" Gretel asked.

"I am like you, a hunter, but unlike you I do not hunt witches, but night stalkers…vampires and werewolves. And what stalks this town is no mere vampire, but a Master vampire and last night was the closest I'd got to killing the damned thing and now he is free to kill again, because I am locked in here." I growled vehemently.

"Keep your lies to yourself witch! You'll burn and that shall be the end of it."

"So be it, the blood of the innocent shall no longer be on my hands." I grabbed the chair and sat with my back to them. "Know this every life that is taken, every innocence lost is now on your hands."


	3. Time To Hunt

I spent the day in the cell catching up on the sleep I had lost the past few nights. Perhaps my aim had been off due to lack of sleep. But tonight I needed to be ready. Although I was currently trapped in this cell come nightfall it wouldn't be long until I was released, till they begged me to slay the creature killing there men and taking there women. Gretel bought me my food in silence and not once did anyone question my words from that morning. They talked in hushed whispers, Hansel even questioned how the woman in the house had not been killed, yet Gretel had fought me on the street. As the sun began to set I stationed myself at the small window stood on the chair.

Earlier than the night before the fog began to arrive. I waited till it was far into the town before I acknowledge its arrival to my captors.

"It has begun."

"What are you talking about?" The young man, Ben asked.

"The fog sweeps through the town, the grim hand of death, seeking its prey. Valentin comes." Hansel and Gretel moved to the door and looked out.

"What if she's right?" Hansel asked.

"Ben stay here, we'll check the town." Gretel said. And with that they left, Edward the troll lumbering after them. Ben paced fear taking him, it was what Valentin specialised in, fear.

"You should go help them. They don't know what they are dealing with. They'll need all the help they can get."

"Shut up. This is your doing!"

"Really? Did you find a wand? Any markings of a witch? Decay? No I am human like you, I just simply hunt vampires and werewolves. And that out there is the strongest vampire I have ever come across, ten years I have hunted him. And he always escapes. Last night was the closest I have ever come to killing him." The door swung open and Hansel ran in gun pointed at me.

"Ben has she left this cell, has she said anything like a spell?"

"No, but…" Before he could finish Hansel had grabbed the keys to the cell and unlocked the door.

"You had best be telling the truth." I stepped out slowly and when he did nothing I moved faster grabbing my weapons.

"What changed your mind?"

"Something had bit a man and if you were in here then,"

"Bit? Is he alive?!" I demanded.

"Yes we saved him."

"He isn't saved! Where is he?" I shouted as I looked for my pack, but I had left it in the woods with my other things. I didn't wait for his reply instead running from the jail. I was close to the church, I needed holy water.

I entered the church crossing myself as I did. Under the plinth of holy water was an empty canteen that was used to carry the water to the bowl. I filled it quickly and ran back into the street, where Hansel was running towards me.

"Where is he? Show me now or it will be too late!" He sensed the urgency in my voice and turned running the other way as I followed behind him. I grabbed my gun as we approached the house and ran in, my eyes scanning the room should Valentin be hiding in some corner. The man laid on the floor withering in pain, Gretel trying to keep him still. I holstered my gun and grabbed a rag from the side. I kneeled on the man's back, who screamed louder.

"What are you doing?!" Gretel demanded, but I ignored her dampening the rag with holy water before placing it on to the bite. The man howled in agony, I knew only too well that it felt like acid being poured on your skin.

"The wound is infected, left untreated he will become nothing more than a puppet to Valentin. This," I held the canteen for her to see. "Holds holy water, which is why I ran to the church. Vampires are damned creatures, scorned by the Lord. Unholy creatures and there doings can be killed or undone by holy water." The man's screams were now nothing more than whimpers. I poured the last of the holy water on to the wound and when he made no sound, I deemed him cleansed. "He will need to see the doctor to have the wound wrapped and treated. Dawn is near, he will have retreated to his resting place till nightfall." I stood and moved to the door, but something on the door frame caught my eye. Dark congealed blood, vampire blood.

"What's that?" Ben asked as he arrived and looked at the blood on my fingers.

"Vampire blood….Gretel did you chase him from here? Did he hit the door on the way out?"

"Yes, I shot at him, but he ducked, hit the frame and ran out into the night." I turned back to her and grabbed her crossbow. It seemed he was still healing from the wound I had given him last night.

"Even if you hit him with this it would do no damage, only silver can harm them. I assume none of you will leave until Valentin is dead or gone." Hansel nodded. "So now it's time you listen to me, everything you know about hunting witches, forget. This is a vampire, a master vampire at that. He so much as grazes you with his teeth and you leave it untreated he will control you, sun light will kill him immediately, silver is the surest way to kill them, if no silver to hand carve out there heart and burn their body."

"You said holy water can kill them?"

"It can, but you would need to submerge a master fully in holy water, low level vampires pour enough on their head and chest it will kill them. Fire can slow them."

"You said you'd been hunting him for ten years, you must have been young…was your father a hunter too?"

"No…Valentin slaughtered my town and tried to take me, bit me…Heinrich saved me, cleansed my wound. I asked him to kill Valentin and I would pay him handsomely for it. He declined and instead showed me how to kill them. For nine years I hunted by his side, killing vampires and werewolves were ever the rumours took us. He was getting old…slowing down, Valentin killed him." I looked at none of them as I told them what had happened. I quickly left none needed to see my tears at losing another loved one. I needed to collect my things from the forest and it would give me time to compose myself.


	4. I'll Go Alone

I had packed up all of my things as the tears slowly fell. Heinrich was gone and every day I felt more and more alone in the world. I slipped down a nearby tree and let the tears come and a small sob escape. How could I continue? Perhaps I wasn't cut out for the life as hunter for ten long years Valentin had escaped me, I was doubtful that Hansel and Gretel had ever had such a problem in their long and illustrious career. And what would I do once and if I did kill Valentin? This past year had been hard enough on my own, killing vampires and werewolves was not a job to be done alone.

"Enough wallowing in self-pity." I scolded standing and dusting myself off and grabbing my things. I would decide what to do once I had, as I would, kill Valentin. I set off quickly back into town.

"Hey you want a hand with that?" Ben asked as I came towards the sheriffs building. He reached for one of my bags before I answered and I watched in amusement as he almost dropped it.

"Maybe I should carry my own bags." I took it back and walked inside dumping it on the sheriff's desk. "What happened to the Sheriff?" I asked curiously as I realised I had yet to see him only the mayor.

"Apparently when the killings and takings started he quit, the last sheriff didn't last long the first time we came to town." Gretel said glancing toward Edward.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about him getting in the way."

"So what's in the bags?" Hansel asked moving to the desk and my bags I slapped his hands away as he went open them.

"Weapons…you'll be using these to hunt Valentin." I opened it and handed over silver tipped bolts to Gretel and placed several boxes of silver bullets on the table. "I also have a short sword in here, a set of daggers and two punch daggers all silver." Gretel grabbed straight for the punch daggers and Hansel took the short sword leaving the daggers for Ben. It left my guns as well as Heinrich's though I never used them, they were purely sentimental. As well as two canteens of holy water and another three that were empty.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Ben asked.

"Not like you'll need to use them, you use the rifle Ben it will be us that gets up close to it." Hansel said as he tested the swords weight.

"So do you have a plan?" Gretel said as she gripped the punch daggers.

"Yes, I can't afford to allow Valentin to collect any more women." Hansel looked confused and I realised that I had not told them what Valentin is doing with the women he takes nor would they know as they dealt with witches. "Valentin collects the women as his lovers and protectors. He turns them almost immediately; Heinrich believed he wanted to create an army, what for? We never found out. But the women he's turned will have to die and we will need to find where they are resting before more are turned."

"Well where is he?"

"If I knew do you think I would be stood here talking? No. We, Ben need to find his resting place before nightfall. If I'm honest I'm surprised he hasn't started taking victims to feed the women." I sighed rubbing my temple. "The only thing we can do is start checking the immediate woods. And hope we find him before nightfall. Out in the woods at night is not a good place to be when he knows we're looking for him." I picked up my shot gun and a canteen of holy water before handing the others a canteen each. "You'll have to fill these up at the church, if you can, make sure the priest has blessed it. If you come across what you think could be any of them get me."

"Don't think we can take'em?" Ben asked puffing out his chest.

"You? Not a chance, Hansel and Gretel maybe, but I'd rather not find either of you with your throats ripped out and Gretel missing." The coldness in my voice and the empty look in my eyes must have told him I was serious. "I suggest you hunt in pairs." I said moving to the door.

"What about you?" Hansel asked.

"There is only five of us. I'll go alone." Before he could protest I took off out the door.

As I took off in to the town making my way to the edge and the woods I was acutely aware of the looks the towns people were giving me, some were scared, some were sad for the loved ones they'd lost and blamed me for and others were downright hostile. That was until I came upon the man from early this morning.

"Excuse me…Miss," I stopped and breathed deeply I didn't have the time for this.

"Katja," He looked confused. "My name is Katja, what do you want?"

"…Katja…thank you for saving my life. Please…please kill this fiend. I will pay you what," I raised my hand silencing him. How he sounded like me when Heinrich came and saved me. I realised in that moment that Heinrich hadn't taught me to kill them for my own benefit, but because he was lonely. Because he needed someone he could trust. But in doing so I was now stuck in this life not knowing what else to do. I wouldn't not do that to this man.

"Five gold pieces no more, no less, Valentin will die or I shall die in trying." He stood speechless as I walked away. I could not push someone in to the life I lead even if it was by choice; no other option seemed open to me at the time for now this man's town was still intact. There wasn't much time, I had to be quick or tonight could be the night Valentin took victims to feed his women.


	5. Death Pit

Dusk was coming quickly, I'd covered a lot of ground, but still couldn't find their resting place. I was beginning to fear for the town's safety, how many lives would be taken tonight because I had failed to kill Valentin, like I had failed so many times before. A sudden scream brought me from my thoughts and I ran following the sound. I came across a pit, or rather a cave that's roof had caved in. Hansel was on the other side tying a length of rope to a tree. That meant it was Ben that had fallen through.

"Ben are you alright?" I called. I could just about see him.

"Yeah I just twisted my ankle."

"How did it happen?" I asked looking to Hansel.

"Who knows he attracts trouble like no one's business, if something can go wrong it will to him." I sighed and noticed Ben move.

"Ben what are you doing?" I called as Hansel dropped the rope down.

"I think I see something…" We were in the middle of the woods, a cave or passage beneath our feet. I had yet to find any sign of Valentin or his women.

"Ben! Grab the rope! Get out of there NOW!" I shouted as something flashed by and I could no longer see Ben, but I heard his terrified scream. I jumped down not thinking of anything but saving him. I pulled out one of my silver kukri, grabbing the vampire's hair before thrusting it through her back and into her heart. A piercing screech left her mouth before she collapsed withering in pain on the floor. I grabbed Ben's arm pulling him back to the hole.

"Move it Ben, get up there!" Hansel put all his strength into pulling Ben up as I waited and watched out. I could hear them; this was definitely Valentin's resting place. As Ben made it up and Hansel dropped the rope back another flew at me, I quickly dispatched her with ease, a good thing about the newer vampires they were easier to kill. I grabbed the rope and Hansel started to pull me back up.

"Erm Hansel…Hansel I think," Before he finished I began to fall. Hansel was there to grab my wrist. "The ropes snapping." He finished.

"Thanks Ben I didn't see that." Hansel snapped. "I got you Katja." He assured me and no sooner had he said it than I was up and in his arms out of the death pit below. My eyes connected with his for the briefest moment then I pulled away, a strange warmth burning through my body.

"I guess we found the women's resting place." I said as my heart beat slowed.

"Don't you mean Valentin's?" Hansel asked averting my gaze.

"No, Valentin has never shared his resting place with more than two of his women, I killed two and there were more coming." My jaw bunched, for once I just wanted it to be easy for me to just stumble across Valentin's resting place and then kill him while he slept. "We need to leave, night will come quickly."

* * *

"Look Mayor, the safest place for your people is in that Church." I said as I paced his office.

"I will not force my people from their homes. That Church wouldn't hold all of them to sleep in."

"If you don't move them I cannot guarantee their safety. There is no way to protect them all in their homes tonight. Every house would need blessing, crosses in every room. And we don't have the time for that." I snapped.

"Maybe it's for the best Mayor Engelman; Katja does know what she is doing. She has more experience than us." Gretel said as I moved to the window.

"If you are going to move your people then do it now. Ben I think you should go to the Church too."

"What? But why? I can help?" He protested.

"She's right Ben, you've already injured yourself. You'll get in the way." Hansel said leaving Ben looking defeated. I thought about it and moved to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you up in the bell tower; you can take out any of the vampires that approach." His face lit up happy to have something to do.

"Fine, god damn it. I'll get them moving." Engelman finally conceded.

"Gretel you take Edward and start from one side of town, get them moving, I'll go with Katja and start herding the townsfolk." I nodded and grabbed up some of my things Hansel right behind me as we started to move through the town.

We knocked on every door systematically telling people for their own safety they needed to move to the church. Most were complacent they knew what had been happening in town and that Hansel at least was trustworthy. It was as we got to the edge of town and the last few houses that I saw it.

"Hansel."

"Yes?" He asked as he ushered an elderly couple from their home.

"He's here." I breathed as I saw the fog beginning to roll in. Hansel came to stand beside me as the fog reached us. The last rays of sun light disappearing. "Go."

"What?" Hansel demanded turning to face me.

"Go; make sure those people reach the Church. I'll keep them back." I said never taking my eyes from the tree line.

"There's only Valentin and three vampires,"

"No, he's been hiding them. There is more of them look." My eyes scanned the forest edges, there was at least a dozen. All female. Whether they were women he had turned over time or other vampires he had joined with I couldn't say, but this night was going to be long and hard. I had never faced such a force of vampires.

"You can't be serious. You can't take them all."

"I can delay them, give you time to get all these people to safety." I daren't take my eyes from the trees least they should attack.

"No." Hansel grabbed my wrist and pulled. "You're coming with me. We still have never faced vampires before we need you. Now move." He shouted pulling me. I glanced back at the trees and saw them slowly start to move in towards the town.

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to everyone that has taken an interest in this story. I appreciate your follows, favourites and reviews :D**


	6. Come to Me

**Hansel**

Katja was odd to say the least, she knew what she was doing I'd give her that, but the whole bullshit just now wanting to fend off the vampires while I got the rest of the people to safety. Did she have a death wish? Then she jumped into that hole without a second thought for her own life to save Ben. But why on earth would she want to do that, why was she being so damn reckless? I still had a hold of her arm as we ran through the streets towards the church making sure we were the last to reach it. We had reached the steps of the church when she refused to move, just stood there as if someone was calling to her. Anger and pure hate crossed her features, what had made her stop? Then I heard the voice so faint, so quiet, almost enticing, but the words spoken were not.

"Katja, My sweet Katja. You're all alone now, come home, come to me. Your family is dead and now that fool Heinrich is gone you have no one. Come to me Katja." Unsteadily she took a step towards the sound of his voice.

"Katja! What are you doing?! Don't go to him!" She looked back at me her face strained as if with effort, he was trying to exhort his control over here like he had the women he turned. I reached for her grabbing her arm. "Don't worry I got you, I won't let go." My touch seemed to ease what control he had on her as she moved closer to me.

"Katja, he will only bring you more hurt, more pain. The women he cares for always die. You don't really want to die Katja, come with to me." I felt her pull a little towards him, but she stopped herself grabbing my arm with her other hand.

"Go to hell Valentin, I will kill you." She screamed at him somehow breaking whatever control he had over her.

"That's it come on." I called pulling her up the stairs and into the church. Her whole demeanour changed once the door was shut, her body relaxing and her grip on my arm loosening. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you…for what you did out there." I flashed a small smile.

"You're more than welcome," I was going to say something else when the alarm on my watch went off. Katja backed off looking confused and curious at the watch on my wrist.

"Hansel!" Gretel called.

"It's ok, I got it." I called back as she came over to us and I pulled out one of the syringes injecting myself just as I started to feel a little weak and woozy.

"What, why did you do that?" Katja asked concerned.

"The witch that took us as children, what she did; Hansel has what they call sugar sickness, every few hours he has to inject himself or he could die." The look on Katja's face was pure shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a bitch." I said brushing it off. "Look what's more important right now is those vampires outside and how we're going to get rid of them." Katja started to walk away back to the door. "Hey, whoa Katja get back here." She turned round and smiled.

"Not going anywhere, I'm just…trying to figure out the best way to do this. The easiest way would have been to get him while he slept during the day. Now, well now it's going to be lot harder. I've never faced a vampire force that big," Gretel looked at her curiously.

"You've been hunting him ten years; Hansel thought you were going out to them just now, what aren't you telling us?" Katja took a deep breath as if steeling herself.

"I had been out, I'd run away again. My father was the mayor of my home town. He disapproved of my…boyfriend. I came back to find my town burning. I found Klaus decapitated in my bedroom, my father was already dead and I watched has Valentin drained the life from my mother." She shifted uneasily, clearly remembering vividly what had happened. "I ran again, terrified for my life. He caught me easily, told me I would be his, that he had killed my entire town just for me. Then he bit me. I woke to Heinrich cleansing my wound." So that was why she hunted, to avenge her family for what she felt she had caused.

"What does he want you for?" I asked her.

"I don't know Hansel. He never told me, Heinrich never found out. Just like we never found out, why he only collects females. But either way whenever he gets the chance he tries to get me, this is the first time he's been able to make me come to him."

"Well I can promise you this, He won't take you." I told her she offered a small smile.

"Hansel is right, he wants you for a reason, for whatever he has planned and we won't let him take you."

"Thank you," She smiled like a weight had been lifted.

"But you're going to need to trust us."

"Gretel what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Of course I trust you, why wouldn't I?"

"We're going to use you as bait. Tonight we'll have to plan it all, look again tomorrow at first light for his resting place. If we don't find it then, we'll get him tomorrow night."

"Gretel, I don't like the sound of this."

"Hansel it could be the only way. If the priest can bless enough water, we can set it up above ready to drop on them when they come to get you Katja, if we're careful we can pen them in with fire which should make it easy pickings for all the weaker vampires hopefully leaving us with just Valentin."

"Then I can kill him and end this." Katja smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hansel, it could be the only chance I have of killing him. If I die you have to make sure to kill him. Cut off his head carve out his heart and burn them all. Then douse the ashes in holy water." Katja said. I was starting to realise that the disregard for her own life was down to the regret and the hurt, believing she caused her family, her town to be killed.

"You aren't going to die. We will make sure that doesn't happen. So let's start planning this right."


	7. Vampires

Twilight was inching closer as I started to head back towards the village. I had left Hansel and Gretel to attend to the things needed for tonight. I was determined to find Valentin's resting place, but still no look. I didn't want to stay any longer with how close he had come to taking me yesterday. If it hadn't been for Hansel, Valentin would have taken me for whatever nefarious purpose he had in mind from the day he set foot in my village. Though Valentin had left me curious about Hansel, what did he mean by the women he cared for always died? Maybe if I made it through tonight I could ask him and maybe he'd tell me.

Arriving back in the village everything was quiet, the villagers of Augsburg knew tonight could go very wrong, that I was their only hope against the damned that were stalking them. I had every faith that Hansel, Gretel and their two companions would try their utmost to defeat Valentin if our plan failed. I shuddered at the thought reaching the church and heading inside. Death did not frighten me; I would accept it with open arms, like a friend seeking a warm embrace. But the possibility that if I failed could mean Valentin controlled me was an entirely different thought.

I kneeled at the altar, crossing myself and offering a silent prayer of protection. Protection for myself and my new allies, both from death as well as Valentin's control.

"Katja? Are you here?" Hansel called out. I stood swiftly pulling a kukri from its thigh holder.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving towards him fear etched his face, not something I had seen on his face before, his azure eyes filled with worry. "Hansel, what's happened?"

"Gretel, I can't find her. She was going to get you; she was worried that Valentin might capture you if you stayed out there much later." I blinked, they barely knew me yet both showed such concern for my safety, I couldn't comprehend why. I understood I was more…qualified to deal with vampires, but they both were famous witch hunters. They didn't need me, yet they both wanted to help me.

"How long ago?" I asked finding my voice strained.

"Not long. She said she would be a few minutes and if she couldn't find you she'd come back."

"Right I'll take Edward with and try to find her quickly. Edward will be able to drag me back if Valentin manages to get a grip on me. I'll find her Hansel I promise." I nodded and started to move past him, but he grabbed my arm his azure eyes locking on to my own stormy eyes.

"Just be careful Katja….we can't lose you." I felt he wanted to say more, that he meant he couldn't lose me. But I shook myself running out of the church.

"Edward you're with me, we need to find Gretel." He grunted his ascent and followed after me each of his strides matching five of mine. "If Valentin tries to take me, you have to get me back here ok?" He grumbled a yes as we raced into the woods looking for any sign of Gretel.

It was getting darker by the minute, she wouldn't have come out this far. I looked up at Edward his face twisted with worry.

"It's ok big guy, we'll find her." I promised him when he suddenly stormed off ahead of me crashing through the trees. "Edward! Wait!" I called taking off after him. I heard a screech and one of the females came sailing past me.

"Edward!" Gretel called as I made it to the clearing. She was trying to fight off three of the vampires and struggling. I pulled free kukri, running at the closest vampire and beheading her in one swift blow. I heard a shriek and could see more coming, looking to Gretel she was exhausted. I didn't know how long she had been fighting them off. I looked to Edward and he knew what I wanted. He lifted Gretel and turned running back the way we had come while Gretel ordered him to put her down.

I twisted free my second kukri and rammed it up through the chin of a red headed vampire in the same movement I stabbed the third vampire through the heart before turning and taking flight. I had to be swifter than the vampires. I needed to reach the safety of the church as soon as possible.

I was tackled to the floor as a blonde vampire crawled her way up her extended canines snapping furiously at my face as I twisted in her arms and rammed my kukri up through her abdomen as another descended on me. I pulled the blade free and the new vampire grabbed at it pain shooting through my left arm as I struggled for control. Finally I was able to slam it into the side of her head. It may not have killed her, but it put her out of action giving me time to get free.

As I sprinted breathlessly back into the village I took a moment to assess my wound. Somehow in the struggle my kukri had sliced into my arm carving a hunk of my skin, blood trickling down my arm as I burst through the church doors feeling light headed.

"Katja!" Gretel called running to me Hansel breaking from his conversation with the Mayor to join us. "Why would you do that?" She demanded.

"Because I had to." I said through clenched teeth the pain in my arm becoming a little unbearable. I needed to clean it before it got infected.

"What did you do? Were you bitten?" Hansel asked moving and taking my arm the blood still flowing freely.

"No, I just tussled with one of them. Fighting to get hold of my blade I took a chunk out of my arm instead of her." I sighed as Ben moved over to us with supplies to clean my arm and patch it up.

"Wow that looks nasty. Does it hurt?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh no it just tickles." I said sarcastically sitting on one of the benches before I fell down. Hansel took the items from Ben and started to work on my arm. His calloused hands and fingers were gentle as he worked away on fixing up my arm the he could. I watched him keenly as he did so my skin tingling at his touch, a sudden urge to wrap myself around him for him to assure me things would be alright was almost too much. I shook my head emptying it of such thoughts, I didn't know him and I couldn't afford to get attached to any of them.

**A/N: Oh wow! Like seriously I can't believe the amount of interest this story has had. Thank you to every single one of you amazing people that have favourite, followed and reviewed it. It means the world to me and thank you for your patience with the long wait times.**


End file.
